In The Rain
by Dixie Sweetheart
Summary: I'm not a really good writer thia is about how Jess admits his feelings to Leslie. It is and always will be LDD! Please read and reply Ch.2 up now!
1. Chapter 1

**In the Rain...**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bridge to Terabithia in any ways whats so ever.

**Author's note: This is strictly Leslie didn't Die!**

**He watched her walk away wet with her hair planted around her in his opinion beautiful face. "See you tomorow Jess!" her beautiful voice called out all he could do was stare. She loved the rain and he loved her he knew deep down he had loved her from the start but, he'd never tell her that she couldn't feel the same.He began walking towards his house a feeling of disappointment and shame "I'm nuthin but a coward" he thought angrily to himself.He climbed into bed one thought and one vision in his head: Leslie.**

**She saw him watch her ad she loved it because she loved him. Her Dad had told her that since she was only 10 never to say that she loved anyone other then family but, she was feeling something beautiful.It always occured near Jesse Oliver Aarons,and only him. She thought tousands of times how her name sounded better as Mrs.Leslie Aarons.It made her feel good thinking about it.She knew of course Jess had a "crush" on Ms.Edmunds who could blame him she was perfect Leslie wished with all her being Jesse would see her as he saw Ms.Edmunds.Of course she didn't know her thoughts and Jesse's were similar as she drifted off they were dreaming of: Mrs.Leslie Aarons.**

**Jesse woke up in the middle of the night and decided he would sneak out and tell Leslie the truth and nothing would stop him.He ran thru the pasture to Leslie's house and started to throw pebbles at her window. Finally, after 20 minutes of throwing rocks he saw a bedside lamp come on and Leslie's figure come to the window. "Jess what are you doing here it is 1:00 in the morning!"she said confuesed but not angry in the least bit. "Leslie I have to talk to you come to the door."**

**Although she was confused Leslie trusted him and came down the stairs and unlocked the door and stood in front of him. "What did you want to talk about couldn't it have waited?" she asked with a yawn. "Look Leslie I know you probaly want to got ot bed so I'll make it quick I love you always have and I wanted to know if you loved me too." he said hope in his voice and eyes. She stood quiet the wind blowing her hair he took her silence as a no and headed toward his home when he heard her call him "Jess" she whispered. "Look Leslie if you don't like me just..." he never got to continue her lips crashed onto his in a warm and quick kiss. then they heard the thunder and it began to rain. Leslie had got her wish and the thing that made it 10 times better...she loved the rain!**

**Please read and reply**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The morning after...

Author's note: I have been convinced to make this into a story (with chapters) but I'll need more reviews of course...

Jesse opened his brown eyes to the sun beaming into his window.At first he thought it was another one of his dreams but, then he felt the tingle on his lips so sweet and full of love. May-Belle bounced into his room saying "Jess it's you'r girlfriemd!" he wondered how she knew about Leslie but that'd be another question for later."Hey." he said into the phone waiting for his loves voice to twinkle thru but, instead it was Ms.Edmunds inviting him to go to a art gallery he almost forgot about Leslie until reality hit him Ms.Edmunds was only a teacher to him now so he turned down the offer saying "I'm going to spend today with my girlfriend Ms.Edmunds but thanks for the offer." He then jumped out of bed pulled on his jeans and hoodie combed his choclate colored hair and ran to Leslie's like he had never ran before.

Leslie had gotten up much earlier she always was a morning person but, what occured last night made her morning much better. She had gotten out of bed fully awake at 6:00 and took a shower ate breakfast and pulled on her favorite outfit cinsidering she wanted to look nice for her Jesse, it felt good to her to call him "Her Jesse". It was about 8:00 when her Mom called up to her room"Leslie Jesse is here!" she ran down the stairs but, she tripped and fell right into the arms of Jesse Oliver Aarons."Well Hi to you too Leslie!" he said with a cute little smirk.Leslie and Jesse were like that until they heard Mr.Burke say,"Did we miss something?". Jesse and Leslie blushed a deep scarlet.

After explaining what had happened the previous night,the Burkes gave Jess their blessings and Jesse and Leslie proceded to Terabithia.As they got nearer they noticed the creek had filled up and looked dangerous to Jesse but to Leslie well it was a challenge set by the Dark Master and she swung.All of a sudden Jesse saw the rope begin to break and jumped into the water just as Leslie plummeted she nearly hit a rock that would've meant instant death if her king hadn't saved her. "Jess,"she breathed,"Oh my god Jess I was so scared you...you saved me." Jesse was proud for two reasons 1. he saved his one true love from death and 2.He swam himself and her to the otherside.

When they got back on the shore they were so lost in eachother's eyes they didn't notice that he was still holding her or that the wind was picking up and that they were freezing, right then all that mattered was their love and eachother. Jesse started to say something but, was inturuppted by Leslie crashing her lips onto his. Thats how they sat for awhile until Jesse got up the courage ad asked her to be his girlfriend instead of an answer she kissed him lightly on the tip of his nose and ran off saying "Catch you'r Queen if you can Jess!"

Please continue to read and reply

Oh and thank-you for yall who have already reviwed thanks!

Jeslie 4-ever!!!!!!!!

Brianne


	3. Ch3 One In A Million

Ch.3 One In A Million

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews...

I DO NOT OWN Bridge to Terabithia or the song "One In A Million"

When he fianlly caught up to Leslie he wrapped his arms around her. Leslie laughed at the dorky look on his face as he did so."So dear King of mine, Leslie said her voice full of joy,What do we do now?". Instead of answering Jess climbed to the highest part of the castle and shouted, "Terabithians I come bearing great news I King Jesse and she Queen Leslie shall defeat the Dark Master!". Meanwhile on the ground Leslie was whispering a song she had heard while watching tv with the Aarons it was by a girl named Miley Cyrus and it always reminded her of Jess (A/N: I personally love this song) she silently began to sing in her head.

How did I get here? I turned around and there you were  
Didn't think twice or rationalize – cuz somehow I knew  
That there was - more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
but I figured it's too good to be true

I said pinch me, where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you   
were a million to one –  
Can't believe it - you're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you - you come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky –  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you   
were a million to one –  
Can't believe it - you're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one

Can't believe that I'm so lucky –  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you   
were a million to one –  
Can't believe it - you're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one

Leslie hadn't realized that she started to sing aloud and by the time she had finished Terabithia eruppted into applause and Jess was standing infront of her smirking. "I hope that song was about me." he said a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his lips.

Please read and reply

Sorry that this was short but I had writers block my next chapter will involve action!


End file.
